The Black Mage
by Djar
Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage harry was adopted by Lulu. Black Mage Lulu that is.
1. Chapter 1

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy 10.

--

(Writer talking)

"person talking"

'person thinking'

--

(**St Mungo Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**)

"What are you saying James? Are you saying just because Harry lost almost all of his magic we should get rid of him a broken toy? Is that what you are Saying James Potter??"

"Calm down Lily I am just saying that it would be better for Harry if he didn't live with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that since it will take at least 6 years to get all of his magic back, he would see his sister doing accidental magic and maybe start getting jealous of her."

"But abandoning him?"

"Were are not abandoning him Lily we are just putting in an orphanage, and when he gets all of his magic back well bring him back and then we will be one big happy family."(Yea right, and Voldemort likes to wear pink tutus)

"But…Fine James, but I want him back when he's 8 years old."

(Orphanage in Preston)

In Preston stood a two-story building, it was made from wood, with many windows, a nice view to the sea, and a friendly feeling of welcome.

At the doorsteps of the orphanage stood a man with a baby in his arms, the baby appeared to be one and a half years old, and he had two very interesting features.

The first was his eyes which were of and emerald green that seemed to look at your very soul.

The second was a thunderbolt scar in his head.

"Well it seems this is it, good bye Harry" And leaving a note saying 'His name is Harry' James left without a look to his firstborn."


	2. Chapter 2

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy 10.

--

(Writer talking)

"person talking"

'person thinking'

--

(Last chapter)

"Well it seems this is it, good bye Harry" And leaving a note saying 'His name is Harry' James left without a look to his firstborn."

--

(6 and half years later at the home of the potters)

In one of the many rooms of the Potters Mansion we find Lisa Rose Potter.

Lisa liked to think she was a normal child with red hair, and green eyes.

However she was not a normal child. She was hailed has the Girl-Who-Live because when she was 3 months old she survived the Killing curse cast by Voldemort himself killing him in the process.

Because of that Lisa was always very wanted by the wizard public, she even had fans clubs, and that made making friends very hard, almost impossible.

Her best friend was the youngest daughter of the weasleys, Ginny.

But despite all of this, the fans, her family, and her friends she felt alone on some occasions, like something was missing. It was also on those occasions that her mother acted the sadder.

Her mother Lily Potter was a very nice person, hardworking and sometimes she was very funny.

But those times were few and far in between, usually she had faraway look and when she looked at some families in the park with a son she had a longing look like she missed something.

She had once asked if she wanted her (Lisa) to have been born a boy.

Her mother of course asked where she had gotten that ridiculous idea and assured her that she loved her very much but that there was something in the pass that she missed and that when she was 7 years old she would find out.

Well yester day had been her birthday, there has been and huge party just for her with lots of reporters, dignitaries from the ministry, and the heads of important families.

She hated it all. All she wanted was to have a calm party with her families and Ginny.

But her father insisted saying, something about pleasing the population and knowing all the important people. A bunch of trash if you asked her, but her mother she really wasn't happy.

It was every year the same my party would be huge full with unnecessary people and the day they started preparing the party my mother would always argue with my father about it. However this year she said nothing.

Things between my parents were not very good, but o well time to know why mother is sad.

(Living room Potter mansion)

"Mom, mom where are you?"Asked Lisa

"In the living room honey."

"So, are you going to tell me why you are sometimes sad mom?"

"Sigh…The truth Lisa is that you aren't an only child."

"Hun?"

"You have a brother Lisa."

"Really!? Where is he? What happened to him what is his name what is his age…"

"Calm down Lisa. Sigh. Your brother name is Harry and after the attack he had lost almost all of his magic."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore believes that since your brother liked you so much when voldemort attacked he gave most of his magic to you subconsciously and that made him lose his ability to use magic for years."

"So? What happen? Why isn't he here?"

"…Your father thought it was better if he didn't grow up with us, he said that your brother would grow jealous of you because you can use magic, like my sister did. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Now those years are lost to us… But it doesn't matter, Albus has volunteered to bring Harry home, and we will finally be a family like we should have been from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy 10.

--

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

--

(Last chapter)

That was the biggest mistake of my life. Now those years are lost to us… But it doesn't matter, Albus has volunteered to bring Harry home, and we will finally be a family like we should have been from the beginning."

--

(3 months after last chapter)

(Lisa P.O.V.)

To be a family that was what my mother thought that day, that we would be a family like all the others just a bit more famous.

What naïve thoughts she had.

The three of us were waiting for Grandpa Albus to bring Harry in the leaving room, I was a bit far away from my father because I had just learned he had sent my brother away. It didn't matter because he was coming. My brother, someone who didn't worshiped me, someone who understood what was happening with my life.

Sure I had Ginny and all but it wasn't the same I needed someone who was family.

I love my parents, I really do, but I didn't need a father who loved the public and attention of my, horrible, title, and my mother, while I was much more close to her that to my father couldn't always had be here because of her work.

So I waited with barely contained excitement for my brother.

But then, then Dumbledore returned, and he didn't brought my brother.

My perfect day turned into a horrible one.

"**Flashback"**

(Normal P.O.v.)

"Albus were is Harry?" asked Lily who wasn't liking her former professor face one bit.

"Sign… I am sorry Lily."

"Were is my baby Albus Dumbledore." By now Lily was almost screaming.

"I am sorry my dear but… he was adopted."

"No, no, this can't be happening he was going to be here and we would be together, and learn everything about each other and, and …"

"Lily calm down you're starting to lose it" admonished James who didn't seemed that worried the loss of his son.

"You, it's your fault. It's your entire god dammed fault that I lost my baby you hear me James Potter!?"

"Li …"

"For 6 god dammed years I had to bear being away from my child. **6 years**. I never heard his first words, I never saw his first steps, I never saw his first accidental magic, and now you imbecile ape, I lost him, possibly forever."

All James could do was stay silent, has his enraged wife attacked him verbally, and by the looks of all the braking furniture and the now shaking house, she would go for a magical attack soon.

"I thought you had changed James, when in 7 years you stopped all of your pranks I thought you no longer wanted fames, I thought you didn't want to be the center of all the attention. Apparently I was wrong. Now I see things clearly again, the man I married, the man I thought I loved, that man never existed."

"Now Lily don't do anything you might regret." asked a now very much white faced James.

"No James I won't do something I regret, I am going to do something I should have done when you even thought of suggesting I should give Harry up. James Potter I want the divorce."Demanded a calmer Lily.

"**Flashback End"**

After that thing were pretty heretic, father did everything he could to stop mom from going with the divorce, but she was adamant about it and so they got divorced.

But then it had to be decided who I got to stay with, so we went to court.

It was a mostly simple thing, since mom had practically won from the begining. How?

Simple Harry was The Scion of the Potters and dad put him in a **muggle** orphanage. The purebloods weren't happy at all. In fact they were so mad that they gave half of the Potter fortune to my mother, that along with her pay as a charm researcher, left us a very sizable fortune.

After that my mother and I moved to a mansion my mother brought that was near other lands belonging to other magical families like the Bones, the Greengrass and others. My mother said it was so that I could have friends to play with.

Now our lives are stable again, mom has asked Grampa Albus to look for Harry, and I can only hope that that womencan raise brother well.

"**Flashback"**

"Albus who…who adopted my baby? What do you know about the adoption maybe I can find him and…" asked a crying Lily

"It's no use Lily, the orphanage had a small fire last year and that burned a part of the building along with most of the records. All I know from the records that survived the fire was the he was adopted by a women whose name was Lulu."

"**Flashback end"**

--

wow Lily wiped the floor with James.

Next chapter we go to meet our favorite soon to be black mage and leave his famely for a while.

So stay toned and please review.

Heling


	4. Chapter 4

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy .

--

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

"**Monster talking"**

'**Monster thinking'**

--

Sorry for the delay but vacation ended and so posts will be a little slower, but I have made a bigger chapter.

On with it.

--

(Last chapter)

All I know from the records that survived the fire was the he was adopted by a women whose name was Lulu."

--

In a far away land, in the middle of the sea, was an island. This island was covered by a green jungle/forest with various creatures walking in it, from dingos to garudas.

Across the landscape you could see various ruins, that told the story of how once this island had a very advanced city in it.

As you walk thought it you would be able to see some beautiful lakes, and waterfalls.

In one of islands ends was a small village surrounded by a small rock wall, composed of only fifteen to twenty huts, with a larger church like building, the Besaid temple, in which once summoners would travel to pray to get the aeon called Valefor. But now with the defeat of Sin, and no longer having the threat of Vegnagun ,lthe island was at peace.

"Water."

**Splash**

"Mom!!"

(Maybe I spoke too soon)

Inside one of the huts we find a family starting its daily activities, of course since it's this particular family the daily activities are far from normal, that and the fact that the family is of only 2 people.

The first member was a tall woman. She was dressed in a low-cut fur-lined black dress. The front of the dress was opened and the only thing covering her was a huge group of interlocked belts below her waist, and even then, it was possible so see a little bit of her. She had black hair that was made in several ponytails that fell in her back. She also had some earrings in her ears, and some collars made of holy beads around her neck.

The second member was a younger boy, he had black smooth hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar the shape of a lighting in his head.

"Rise and shine honey. It's a beautiful day, and I am not letting you waste it in your bed."

"Dam mom. You make it sound like I sleep all the time."

"Come on honey you have to go meditate "

"I don wana."Said the boy while hiding his face in the pillow.

"Ramuth!"

"Going, I am going"

Chuckling Lulu leaves to the outside remembering how she got Ramuth as her son.

"**Flashback"**

Lulu was currently walking in Boston after a failed new transportation spell she was creating.

Now normally people would notice someone dressed like Lulu, fortunately she has a spell that makes people practically ignore her unless she is the one addressing them.

As she walked in the city she can't help herself but be marveled by all of the sights and sounds of the city, and wondering if maybe Besaid was like this before Sin came, after all the only city even close to this one was Bevelle and she couldn't see it very well because she was busy trying to save Yuna.

Thinking of how she and the others saved Yuna she starts thinking about Wakka.

'Wakka' thinks a now sadder Lulu no longer taking in the beauty of the city.

Wakka, the man she had grown up with, the man that had helped her guarding her Yuna, and ultimately the man she had started to love. Dead(O_O).

A hero who had died fighting yu-yevon.

"**Flashback in Flashback"** (Is that even possible?)

The fight was going in their favor, they were all tired and everyone looked half-dead, but in contrast yu-yevon was almost defeated.

During the battle yu-yevon had tried to possess the Aeons, and he had come very close to it, but Yuna had learned a barrier spell that protected the Aeons and so he was stopped.

"Come on guys we almost won, just a little bit longer" screams a tired Tidus to try and rise the spirit.

"**Foolish human you will lose" **said yu-yevon **' I need to think of a way to defeat them, but that dam girl has that barrier protecting her Aeons from my possessi… that's it, I may nod control they're beasts but I can control one of them , and since they are all about not harming each other they won't attack him or her. Perfect. Now who to go against? Him, the one with the ball seams the one less likely to be able to stop me.**

With an insane smile on his face he says:

"**You have lost"** and without any warning yu-yevon takes over Wakka body.

"Wakka, no!!!" Scream all the others.

"H**a **h**a **h**a. **S**o **w**h**a**t **w**i**l**l **y**o**u** d**o** n**o**w **w**i**l**l **y**o**u** k**i**l**l** y**o**u**r** f**r**i**e**n**d**? **I** d**o**n**'t** t**h**i**n**k **s**o. **H**a**h**a**h**a**h**a**h**a." **Says the body of Wakka.

"Dam you, leave Wakka alone!!"

"**A**n**d** w**h**a**t** w**i**l**l** y**o**u **d**o **i**f **I **d**o**n**'t,** h**u**m**???**"

"**K**i**l**l **m**e" said a voice from Wakkas body that while similar to that of the previous one sounded more like wakka.

"Wakka is that you ??"asked Yuna.

"**L**i**s**t**e**n **I **c**a**n**'t** c**o**n**t**r**o**l **m**e** m**u**c**h** l**o**n**g**e**r, **y**o**u** g**o**t **t**o **k**i**l**l **m**e **n**o **w**h**i**l**e** I **a**m** i**n **c**o**n**t**r**o**l**" said Wakka with a very tired and pained voice.

"Wakka you can't ask that!!"Screamed Lulu

"Lulu is right we'll find a way to…"said Yuna before she was interrupted by Wakka.

"**D**o** i**t **n**o**w** I **c**a**n**'t **h**o**l**d **m**u**c**h l**o**n**g**e**r**!!!"

"Very well. Good bye wakka" said Auron, as he prepared his sword for the strike.

"**G**o**o**d **b**y**e** m**y** b**r**u**d**d**a**s" said wakka before he was impaled by Auron.

**"Nnnnnnoooooooo"** screamed yu-yevon as his spirit died.

"**End of flashback in flashback"**

And just like that Wakka was dead.

A great person, general blockhead, great friend, and blitzball player.

After the battle when we returned ,told our battle, and the origin of yu-yevon many parties happened all over Spira.

Once the parties were over the people of spira made some statues in honor of wakka and placed one in ever temple.

Now a month later Lulu was doing experiments with magic, to keep her mind of wakkas death, trying to create better spells when, while trying a new transportation spell she ended in earth a parallel world to spira and saw this city, curios to see how were the cities in this world she went to investigate.

And now she is wandering in the outskirts of the city till she is hit by something.

Looking down she sees some black hair belonging to a child.

The child appeared to be 6 years old had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head, and the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry miss didn't see where I was going."

"No problem little one."

And then their eyes looked into each other, in that moment Lulu sees an assortment of emotions that she usually sees in the morning at the mirror and some more.

Happiness, lowliness, curiosity, an apparent thirst for care, attention, knowledge, and there seemed to be a power very similar to hears inside him.

"So little one what is your name? I am Lulu."

"Me? I am Harry and you have a funny name Lulu."

"I do don't I? Well where do you live I will take you there."

"I live in that orphanage over there" said harry pointing to a building at the end of the road.

"Well let's go shall we?"

Arriving at the buildings with Harry Lulu rings a bell and waits until the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Oh my you're living baby??" Said the women that once she saw Lulus clothes thought she was one of those women who made money selling there body, and thinking she was living her baby here" Please don't do it, I know your live may be hard and the baby may be the result of just some mistake but leaving a baby is…"

"Um… sorry but I didn't come to leave a baby I just came with this little one to see if he came alright."

"Really !? I am terribly sorry it's just that I saw your …cloths and I thought. Well sorry for the trouble but I guess I have to get this little guy to his bed."

"Wait I want ask something first."

"Do ask?"

"Do you know who Harry parents were?"

"Why no, someone just left him her maybe because they were probably to poor to rise him (yea right, and Dumbledore is a little old) or something."

"Thanks." Turning to Harry she asked"Harry are you happy here ?"

"Yes I am. The food and the bed are pretty good and the other children are fun but…"

"You would like a family right?"Asked Lulu

Harry didn't answer he just nodded.

To this day Lulu won't be able to tell why she did her next action just that it was probably the best of her life.

Turning to the women Lulu Said:

"Miss I would like to adopt him."

"Really??" asked a dumbstruck harry

"Yes harry I would like for you to come live with me. So what do you say?"

All she got was a hug to her legs from the cheerful child.

"Can I call you mom?"

"Sure you can honey"

"**End flashback"**

After that it was just fill a little paperwork (read mountains of paper).

Lulu of course if she wanted could change his name to one her choice.

After a bit of thinking Lulu chose to rename him Ramuth.

When harry asked what it meant she told him Ramuth was a god of thunder and she gave him that name because of his scar. Needless too say he was ecstatic to be named after a god.

That was the best day of both of their lives.

Finishing remembering that day Lulu goes to do her daily activities.

--

And here is another chapter of The black Mage.

I hope you enjoyed it.

For those of you unfortunate enough to never have played Final Fantasy X

Here is a site with Lulus image.

.


	5. Chapter 5

The black Mage

I am terribly sorry but it seems the document I used to post the previous chapter 5 was the wrong one so part of the story namely the description of Ramuth while he looked at the mirror. Thankfully I when to my story to confirm something for the next chapters and was able to change it. I would also like to say that the next chapter is almost coming up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy.

--

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'Person thinking when not in his P.O.V.'

"**Monster talking"**

'**Monster thinking when not in his P.O.V.'**

'_Ramuth Drake mentally speaking'_

--

I am so sorry for the delay but I had a problem with my computer.

I will update the next chapter faster.

--

(Last chapter)

When harry asked what it meant she told him Ramuth was a god of thunder and she gave him that name because of his scar. Needless too say he was ecstatic to be named after a god.

That was the best day of both of their lives.

Finishing remembering that day Lulu goes to do her daily activities.

--

Inside the hut is our favorite scar head Ramuth.

After being awaken from a water spell, not his favorite way to wake up that's for sure, he starts to get ready for the day.

As he looks at a mirror at the side of his bed Ramuth sees his scar and remembers why he is named Ramuth.

His mother was a black mage, someone that believes in higher powers like the summons and elemental gods.

And since she doesn't believe in coincidence, when she adopted me and saw the scar she thought that that was a symbol of favor from a great being.

So she decided to give me the name of a Thunder god and Thunder eidolon.

And so I was named Ramuth.

Of course she seemed to make a very right choice because while I was certainly very good with black magic I was nothing but a prodigy in thunder spells.

I was so good that I have already mastered all the thunder and electric spells that my mother knew and had even created some my self.

Noticing he was already ready Ramuth looked at the mirror.

Unlike his mother who likes to dress different from most black mages Ramuth still uses some of their usual clothes.

He wear crumpled over mage's hat light brown in color with a mouth and two eyes made of runes, a blue overcoat with a pocket in each side and with the ends of the arms turned backwards. (Vivi Kingdom hearts).

In his hands he has black fingerless gloves, and he wears a pair of baggy pants black in color and over all of that a black cloak that he uses to travel and only allows his face and part of his legs to be seen.

Looking at the mirror he notices that all that's missing was his guardian.

You see some time after arriving at Besaid Island his auntie that was a white mage checked me to see if I had any problem and she found something, something bad.

(If you don't know who is the person go play Final Fantasy 10 see who is the only white mage there and then you can return)

Apparently he had an actually living fragmented soul stuck inside his head.

It wasn't actually making too much damaged to my now but in the future it could do some bad things.

My mother wasn't amused the tiniest amused.

Actually that was the day I learned to never get mom mad.

The reason why black mages are so calm and usually composed is because if they let an emotion too much out of control their magic gets out of control and may change the environment.

Let me tell you how it went.

First the sky seemed to suddenly be filed by a sea of black clouds and roaring thunder, the earth itself was shaking like in a small earthquake, her hair was wiping because of the wind, and her eyes seemed to be filled with power just waiting to be unleashed.

Thankfully she still had some control so there were no major problems, and she was quite gentle when she entered my mind.

But sincerely I don't think the soul thought that of her.

I heard many screams in my life. A victory scream and the crowd cheering in a blitzball game, a pain scream, and a monster dying scream, but to this day nothing compares to the souls scream.

My mother didn't just destroy the soul, no she striped it of any emotion and will it had.

Then she …programmed it so that is only reason to exist was protecting me.

After that she removed it from my head and deposited it in a magical constructed body.

The body was the of a western hatchling dragon doll that I could hold like my mother holds hers Moggle dolls.

However since she still wasn't satisfied with the results she gave it the ability to change into a miniature Valefor that I could use to travel in, an adult human body that could take care of me, and finally her master piece.

The most powerful form of the doll the Neo-Bahamuth.

You see with the defeat of sin the eidolons were no longer needed so summoners no longer summoned them.

But his auntie got sad because of that so from time to time she would summon one of them to walk around a bit.

The worst case was Bahamuth, since he couldn't fight anymore except for the occasional monster he wanted to return to the dragon realm.

But before that he came to say goodbye to my aunt and me, because on one of his visits he took a liking to me.

But when he found out what my mother had done to the soul he decided that since he wasn't going to see me any more and no one but that "little imitation of a true dragon"was going to be around to protect me he might as well give it a more powerful form.

So, using the power that he didn't need any longer Bahamuth created the Neo-Bahamuth form.

It was very similar to him in aspect but it was much smaller, it could change from the size of an adult human to the size of a two story high house.

After that he left promising to visit, and with that final form Drake was born.

Finishing remembering Ramuth grabbed said doll placed him in his head under his hat were he was most of the time besides when being in his arms.

Having finished he stepped out of his hut to his home village.

His village was relatively small, just some huts and the church.

As he looked at the center of the village he remembered the day he arrived.

"**Flashback"**

(Normal P.O.V.)

The newly named Ramuth and his new mother had left the orphanage some time ago and were now passing in a forest until Lulu turned to Ramuth.

"Son I want you to hold very tightly to my hand can you do that for mommy?" Asked her

'Son, I like that finally someone that will love me'

"Sure mummy." Said Ramuth

Lulu just nodded but she seamed a bit startled by being called a mummy.

Holding tightly each others hands Lulu murmured some words that Ramuth didn't quite catch, and suddenly a circle appeared in the ground around them.

After some moments the air out of the circle seemed to chimer until Ramuth felt a surge of power and suddenly found himself in a different place from were he had been.

Were before he had been in a typical English forest now, he was in a tropical forest with trees he had never seen in his life.

Ramuth however toke no notices of this he was looking at his new mother thinking what had just happened.

"What on earth was that??"

"That little one was magic."

"Magic is real" Said Ramuth with wonder in his voice. 'Magic is real and my mother knows how to do it this is so cool'.

"Maybe when you're older I will teach you some ok?"

"Really?" Asked an even more shocked boy.

Lulu just nodded but that was enough to put Ramuth spend the rest of the way saying "I'm gona learn magic. I'm gona learn magic."

After walking for a while they suddenly hear the sound of an engine and in the sky appears a flaying motorcycle thing.

At the top of it three figures can be seen and suddenly the jump of it.

Surprisingly when they land they appear to be ok and are revealed to be 3 girls in their twenties.

"Hi Lulu" the three say at the same time.

"Hello girls what are you doing here?"

"Well we were passing by and decided to visit you and see if there were any news" said one of the girls that had a pair of guns at her hips.

"News? I think I have one." Said Lulu

"Really ay it, say it" said another one of the girls this one a lot more energetic than the other and had on a scarf.

"Will you calm down Rikku?" asked the last one, she appeared to be more reserved than the others and had a huge sword by her side.

"Ok I'll tell you the news… I am a mother" finally said Lulu

She was greeted by silence and choked expressions.

After a while they finally reacted but not in the silent way that is for sure.

"You're a mother!!!"Screamed the three.

"Yes I am and this is my son Ramuth I adopted him a while ago, Ramuth this are Yuna" points to the girl with the guns" Rikku" points to the girl with the scarf" and finally Paine" points to the girl with the sword.

"Um… Hi."Says a very shy Ramuth.

"Hello brat I'm Paine" says Paine who is the more in control of her emotions.

Next is Yuna who knells to the ground to be at eye level with Ramuth" Hi I am Yuna"

Rikku of course reacted as… well Rikku when in the face of a cute new family member.

"OMG you're so cute" proceeds to grab him and start to squish the life out of him.

"**Flashback End"**

After that there was a great party in the village in honor of him joining it.

But suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by Drake.

'_I found your mother you should tell her your decision?'_

'_Thank you Drake.'_

Moving to were Drake said his mother was Ramuth found her in a hill overlooking the sea.

"Mother Drake managed to enter the other main part of his soul mind and found its plans."

"And?"

"He plans to enter my sister in a magical binding contract that makes her participate in a tournament were at the end when she grabs the cup she will be transported to a Graveyard where he will do a bastardized necromantic ritual to create a new body for himself."

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't just stay here and let him continue with his plans. My sister won't win alone and even if she no longer is my sister I still have to help her."

"Sigh Very well you can go my son"

By the way that she was speaking to him without looking at him Ramuth understood that his mother was afraid of losing him and was trying to control her emotions.

They had long ago deducted by Drakes memories that he was Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter, and Lulu was afraid that if Ramuth meets them he won't return to her.

"Mother…Mom. No matter what happens, no matter what they say or what I learn, you will always be my mother. You raised me, you taught me everything I know, but more importantly you blood adopted me. We are mother and son by blood and nothing can change that."

"Sigh Sorry Ramuth I needed to hear that from you, now go get ready and don't forget to write me telling ho war things going."

(1 hour later)

"I guess this is it no mother?"

"Don't worry son before you know it you will be back here."

"I hope so, but since this is a tournament i think you could come and watch the matches."

"We will see, goodbye son."

"Goodbye mother."

After murmuring those same words his mother said long ago Ramuth was inside a magical circle and like those many year ago with a wave of magic he was gone.

'Stay safe son and please return to me' thought Lulu before turning around and leave.

--

And here is another chapter of The black Mage.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Again sorry for the big delay and the huge error on the story but I had a problem last week with my computer.

If by any chance you see an error please tell me.

The next chapter is almost ready.


	6. Death eaters vs Black Mage

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage Harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy.

--

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'_Person thinking_'

'_**Ramuth Drake mentally speaking'**_

--

(Last chapter)

After murmuring those same words his mother said long ago Ramuth was inside a magical circle and like those many year ago with a wave of magic he was gone.

'Stay safe son and please return to me' thought Lulu before turning around and leave.

--

For the last hour Ramuth has been packing his thing for his journey.

Among them is a picture.

The picture had Celsius in the background, and at the front is his family:

His aunties Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

His uncles Tidus, Kimahri, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra.

And finally his mother Lulu with him at her side.

This picture was taken some time after his aunties found uncle Tidus.

Before that he sometimes went with them to the less dangerous places learn how to fight and do other things.

Auntie Rikku was always trying to teach me something about Al Bhed technology.

While Auntie Paine was always giving me some swords.

'_Those were good times, maybe I can convince my aunts to appear in Hogwarts with the Celsius that would certainly cause some mayhem'._

Having secured everything he was taking into a sub-space hole Ramuth went outside to see his village for the last time in a while.

(Besaid Village)

As Ramuth walked down the village road many people greeted him wishing him luck on his quest. Apparently Lulu had told the elders what he was going to do and they told the rest of the village.

Finished with his examination Ramuth concentrates his magic.

As the runes appear around him, Ramuth gazes around one last time and just before he disappears he sees his mother waving at him.

And the he's gone.

(Diagon Alley )

In one of the many places where people can aparate safely appeared a young man that headed to Gringots.

Because of his cloak it wasn't possible to see a lot about him, but his strange hat did get some looks as he walked down the Alley.

As he was walking Ramuth was also feeling the magic around him and measuring the power of the wizards and witches, and he was disappointed to say the least.

'_Apparently__ wizards use some sticks with what appears to be some magic inside them.'_

'_They must use them to be able to access their faster and with more control.'_

'_However from what I can see the use of these sticks hinders the growth of their magical cores.' _

'_Because of this their magical feats should be minimal.' _"Sigh"_' What a pity I was hoping to find some good challenges among these wizards.'_

'_Oh well this will just make my job easier'_

(Leaking Cauldron a few hours later)

Getting an account in Gringots was rather easy. The goblins even had a currency spell to know how much my world's money was worth.

Since all of Spira used the same currency let's just say that the money that he thought would allow to maybe buy some good living arrangements was actually a small fortune.

After that he went to the Alley's bookstore and bought the books on recent history since Drake knew nothing of what has been happening in the wizarding world.

He also bought a book with all the rules of Hogwarts to see if there was a way for him to stay there and help his sister.

'_Well I can't really cal her sister since mother did adopt me magically'_

You see a magical adoption was different from a blood adoption.

In a blood adoption the child would get genes from both parents and that would change it at a molecular level making it child of the parents in every single way.

A magical adoption was different in the way that it didn't need 2 parents, and that the child would remain the same as it is in the moment but its magic would make small changes to make it (the child) look more similar to the parent.

Because of this while the child wasn't changed physically if it was young enough its magic would influence the child's growth to look more like its new parent.

Ramuth wasn't young enough that his magic would change him to look like Lulu, but he was still young enough to get some of her characteristics.

But basically even if he looked like James Potter he was no longer part of his family.

Having bought the books, Ramuth went to the Leaking Cauldron to rent a room for the rest of the summer.

Now he was in his room discussing with Drake their next course of action.

'_**What do you think of this Cup that everyone is talking about Drake?'**_

'_**Quidditch is very important for the wizards so it should be expected to be many important people making it a great target for attacks' Answered Drake**_

'_**You think any of your… past associates will attack it?'**_

'…_**For 13 years they haven't had any of their …muggle hunts that they used to do very often. Sure people like Lucius aren't very bloodthirsty but they love the feeling of being in power. In the last cup it was too soon to attack and the wizards were still somewhat prepared but they have gotten lax and with the events of your sister last 3 years**__** of school they are now probably bold enough to cause some chaos.'**_

'_**You must be right… So do you think we should go and greet your former acquaintances?' asked Ramuth as if he was asking the weather and not if they should go do… bad things to the Death Eaters**_(from now on known as DE)_**.**_

'…_**I like your way of thinking **__**young master.'**_

(Leaking Cauldron day before the Quidditch Cup)

During the time before the Cup Ramuth familiarized himself with the wizards story since the fall of Voldemort and with the book of the rules of Hogwarts, trying to find a way to go to Hogwarts to help his sister and find he did.

In the time before the founding of Hogwarts most of the wizards traveled around to learn their crafts, so when Hogwarts first appeared some of those wizards continued to travel around, but sometimes they would come to Hogwarts.

There for a rule was made, Hogwarts would grant access to any and all travelers and in exchange for that they would teach something to the students.

Of course with time less and less wizards traveled to learn their art and eventually stopped all together, but the Rule was still there and now Ramuth could use it.

'_Everything is packed_ (read stuffed in the sub-space)_ all there is left is saying good bye to Tom and leave for the Quiditch Stadium' _and with that Ramuth left the room and headed for the bar.

"Here are the keys of my room Mr. Tom"

"Thank you for sating here Mr. Ramuth, please come again."

Nodding in agreement Ramuth leaves with a teleportation spell that in as fast as the wizards' _apparation_, but his spell could go to all parts of this world and it didn't made any noise.

(Lisa P.O.V.)

The last years of Lisa's life have been nothing short of interesting.

She and her mother had finally settled down and all was relatively calm until she entered Hogwarts, with just some annoying reporters appearing once in a while.

She had become friends with _Susan Bones and Daphne G_reengrass,_ 2 girls that lived near her and that had become her best friends._

Her Hogwarts years now those were interesting.

In her first year she was offered a position in the quidditch team after saving Neville's remember ball, but she decline saying she only liked to fly and not to play quidditch.

Sometime after she saved Hermione Granger, who would then become another of her friends, from a troll because she was in the bathroom crying all day after what Ronald Weasley, that imbecile, had said to her in charms class.

She did like a good part of the Weasley family but she could stand Molly and Ronald.

Ronald because he was always either looking at her with jealousy or like he owned her.

Molly, she hated just being in her presence, the women was always going on and on about how Lily was a bad witch for abandoning James and that she would be a better mother than her when raising Lisa.

Because of this every time Lisa and Lily were near Molly they almost always wanted to curse her from here to oblivion.

Anyway some time after that she, _Susan, Daphne, and _Hermione started to suspect that something was going on in the school and started investigating.

In the end they had to save the sorcerer's stone form Quirrel who was possessed by Voldemort.

In the second year wasn't much better, someone opened the Chamber of secrets and set lose a basilisk that was going around petrifying people.

The only reason it was stopped was because when Lisa went to the bathroom she found a diary that wrote back to her.

She found this strange so she wrote her mother.

Lily being very accomplished and knowledge with spells recognized the diary as a horcrux and went to Hogwarts to destroy it.

With the diary destroyed and the aurors notified the rest of the school year was relatively calm.

Except that somehow The Daily Prophet discovered what she and her mother had done and strait away they ended in the front page.

In third year Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and the dementors came to Hogwarts to protect it.

Even so Peter still managed to get close to her and tried to kill her, however Remus and Sirius were visiting her and managed to save her.

Unfortunately he managed to escape.

"Honey hurry up we must go to the stadium the games are going to begin in a while and we need to go to our seats" said Lily Evans out of their tent

"Going mum"

'_Hopefully this year there won't be any danger lurking around'_

(Quidditch Stadium VIP stands)

The VIP stands were always used by the well the VIP so it was no wonder that we find Lily and Lisa the girl-who-lived in here watching the game.

Personally they didn't like the sport that much but Lisa friends came so they came also to spend time with each other.

However during the game Lisa was feeling strange like she was being watched, but in a stadium filed with wizards there was probably always someone looking at the girl-who-lived.

But still…

(Ramuth P.O.V)

Atop one of the many columns that holded the stadium away from praying eyes, was Ramuth looking not at the game but at his sister and former mother.

'_**Young master.'**_

'_**Yes Drake?'**_

'_**I have confirmed that some of my past servants are indeed planning to attack at the end of the cup when everyone should be sleeping.'**_

'_**Good now all we have to do is waiting.**__** By the way do you wish to fight?'**_

'_**I think it would be best if my powers were hidden until they are truly needed so that we may have a hedge over our enemies'**_

'_**Very well'**_

(Lisa P.O.V.)

'_Great __just great, this is turning in one of my most unpleasant nights, and the day went so well'_

Lisa and Lily were currently facing a group of DE and the while they could hear the sounds of fighting they knew it would take a while for help to arrive.

"Got any ideas mom?"

"Sorry honey am all out, if it wasn't for the anti- aparation spells in the area we could escape but now.."

Suddenly one of the DE stepped forward and said:

"You too are trapped now surrender and maybe we'll make both of your last moments … enjoyable" said the DE.

Lily and Lisa don't answer but get even tenser.

At first there is no visible reaction from the DE but after a few moments they all point their wands at the Evans.

However before they can say any spell they hear a voice:

"You know I think 2 women vs. a group of DE isn't very fair"

"Who is there show yourself!" said the leader of the DE

"If you so wish" said a boy that was now standing near Lily and Lisa

The boy was wearing a hat that seemed to have eyes in it, a blue overcoat, a pair of baggy pants and fingerless gloves.

"Oh it's just a little kid, lest take care of him "said one of the many DE that were now pointing their wands at the boy.

"Get out of here you will only get hurt" said Lisa trying to get the boy to leave.

He just smiled and turned to the DE.

"Unfortunately your night has just ended I hope you enjoyed your last night of life"

And with that he sprigged into action.

(General P.O.V)

"Flare" suddenly pillars of fire started to rise in the places were some of the DE were, and of the DE all that was left were charred bodies.

With this display the DE ranks fell in chaos some trying to get away from this demon while others stayed and fought.

"Blizara, Thunder whip"

Suddenly a whip made of electricity appeared in the hand of the boy, and the retreating DE were suddenly encased in an ice prison with various expressions of agony in their faces.

Using the whip the boy started to, for lack of better words, fry all the DE that were unfortunate enough to get hit by the whip.

When all but a few of the DE were either dead or frozen alive the boy extinguished his whip and said another two of those strange spells.

"Break, Quake"

When he ended the first spell all of the remaining DE were turned to stone and with the second the ground started to shake making both the frozen and turned to stone DE fall and break apart covering the ground with many body pieces.

But the end of the massacre Dumbledore, James and some ministry dignitaries had arrived and saw what he did.

When the boy turned to them many recoiled thinking he was going to attack them.

But some noticed that the boy looked very alike James Potter.

Dumbledore with his brilliant mind (can anyone feel the sarcasm?) came to a conclusion faster that all the others.

"Harry Potter?"

--

And so ends another chapter of "The Black Mage", and in this one I had my first battle scene.

Please tell me what you thought of it.

Also do to the results of poll that was made I will only update this story after 2-3 chapters of "Everything for Her".

Sorry for those that voted in wanting to have this story updated more times but because of that I decided to make the future chapters bigger.

Heling


	7. Wizard vs Black Mage

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage Harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy.

After almost a year the story is back online!!!!!

_**Apologies at the bottom.**_

--

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

'**Ramuth/Drake mentally speaking'**

--

(Last chapter)

Dumbledore with his brilliant mind (can anyone feel the sarcasm?) came to a conclusion faster that all the others.

"Harry Potter?"

--

(Wand wavers group p.o.v.)

At Dumbledore's proclamation all looked at the boy and promptly got sick.

Until now all they had seen was him killing but now that they were closer they could see that the boy was surrounded by body parts, parts those that just some minutes ago had been human beings.

A great part started retching and got a good look at what they had eaten today.

Those that still had some hold on their stomach as they heard Dumbledore couldn't help but think that we really was insane after all how could a Potter of all people one of the most light orientated families in England do this...this carnage.

But as they looked at the boy they too agree with Dumbledore, he did look like a carbon copy or James Potter.

He had a hat that reminded them of the sorting hat back at Hogwarts so much that some were wondering if it would open that mouth and start speaking.

The rest they couldn't see because he had a cloak covering him.

He also had a great resemblance to James Potter, but his nose was smaller and his face more angular, and his eyes, there was something...wrong with them thought.

Like Lily they were a very beautiful green, almost emerald, but unlike her they were… cold.

Lily's eyes were always full of happiness and warmth, but the boys eyes, they didn't have a drop of warmth in them, as they gazed at the gathered people they didn't show a single emotion, almost like the people weren't there.

For several moments the two parties stayed there observing each other, as the time passed the boy turned its head to the left and right looking at all those gathered there, finally he looked at Dumbledore, everyone could feel the tension rising, hands griped wands, muscles were tensed, everyone was cautious in case the boy attacked them.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke:

"Are you talking to me?" asked him still not show any emotion at all.

Not expecting something like this the wizards could only stare stunned at the boy.

After a minute of waiting for some kind of response Ramuth grew tired of waiting and decide to take the initiative.

"Excuse me but I believe not answering when were asked something is very rude". Stated Ramuth, with a really, really tiny amount of irritation on his voice.

That seemed to snap the wizards out of their daze:

"Terribly sorry Harry my boy but your question startled most of us" said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

"I believe you have me mistaken with this, Harry. I am sorry but I'm not him."

"Now harry don't be shy we know it's you."

"As I told you mister...?"

"Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Grand Sorcerer.

"Ah then you must be a person in a very high position I'm I not correct?"Asked Ramuth in what could be considered a cold tone, but since so far he hadn't show much emotion at all, he could be talking about the weather.

"That is correct. Now let us go to a place more welcoming than this…battlefield. Ok Harry?"

All Ramuth does is chuckle at Dumbledore.

"You see there's a problem with that Wizard. Maybe I should introduce myself to help you understand just how wrong you are. I am Ramuth. Black Mage Ramuth."

At the mention of his title of Black Mage the only one that shows any kind of understanding was Dumbledore who lost the twinkle in his eyes and all color on his face almost instantly.

"B-b-b-b-black m-mage?"-Ramuth nods.

"It's imposable!!" Dumbledore screamed.

"Oh? And what makes you say that Wizard Dumbledore?" Said Ramuth.

"They left, they all left!!" Said Dumbledore, while everyone else, watched the exchange in confusion.

"So? Just because we left didn't meant we wouldn't come back."

As Dumbledore gazed into those expressionless eyes that looked like Lily's yet were so different, so cold, he hoped prayed even, that he could find just a little lie, a small hint of deceit, anything to prove that this child was lying.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore he found nothing. 'Not a black mage, anything But a Black Mage.'

"Umm…excuse me?"

The question snapped Dumbledore and Ramuth of their stare down and they turned their eyes to Lisa Rose Evans.

"uh… well" the girl was obviously a bit embarrassed at the 2 intense gazes of the powerful men, she even had a small blush and was fidgeting a bit.

"What is your question child?" asked Ramuth.

Rose immediately stopped being embarrassed and got angry anger:

"Hey!!! I'm not a child I'll have you know that I'm 13 years old!!!"-Lisa screamed while everyone watched horrified.

Ramuth didn't react and that just made Rose madder:

"What is your question pre-teen?"

"ARG!!! Your impossible!!!"-deep breaths-"I just wanted to know what is a mage".

It was actually possible so see the disbelief in ramuth... if you could see his eye widening just a little bit.

"You don't know?"

"Well"-started rose-"I'm just a third year student...but only Mr. Dumbledore seamed to recognize what you meant."

To the others Ramuth asked:

"None of you know?"- seeing the answer in their eyes Ramuth said to Dumbledore -"Just what are you teaching in that school of yours?"

No giving Dumbledore time to give a reply Ramuth answer Lisa question:

"I could stay here quite a while giving you a great explanation about what is a mage, but alas i have not the time, so i will give you the most simple explanation possible, a mage is a superior level to that of the wizard/witch, or in other words a magical human with more magic than a wizard/witch, if you wish for more information you will have to look for it your self. Well then i go now have a nice evening gentleman, my lady's."-with this he turned and started walking away.

"Hey you can't walk away after murd...."-this was said by a ministry employ that lost his voice because of a spell from Dumbledore.

Ramuth turned and lifted an eyebrow but made no other move and left.

Once he was out of sight Dumbledore rounded on the employ:

"Never and i do mean never try to impose on a black mage, had you made him mad i assure you, you would have Died!"- and on that note Dumbledore left via aparation leaving behind a group of many confused and scared people.

--------

**And so is the first meeting between Ramuth and the wizarding world.**

**Now i know that some probably expected more 'input' from the Potter and the Evans right? Well the truth is that no one, except for Dumbledore that is, knew what the heck was going on, add in that they were surrounded by body parts and let's just say that they were a little in shock.**

**Now for the apolagies.**

**I am sorry. That is all i can say after almost a year without updating this story, and then i don't even give that big a chapter. **

**I'll just say that i don't really have time to site in front of the computer and write.**

**But anyway in the next chapter(hopefully not in 1011) The wizarding world learns about Ramuth, and Dumbledore has plan what it is? I won't say. ^^**


	8. The day After

The black Mage

Summary: What if after being abandoned by the potters to the orphanage Harry was adopted by Lulu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Final Fantasy or any of the other stuff that I may or may not include.

Gods, It's only been 3 months since the last update I must be high or something to be updating so fast.

(Writer talking)

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

_Daily Prophet_

_**"Person talking in the **____Daily Prophet"_

'**Ramuth/Drake mentally speaking'**

(Last chapter)

"Never and I do mean never try to impose on a Black Mage, had you made him mad i assure you, you would have Died!"- and on that note Dumbledore left via aparation leaving behind a group of many confused and scared people.

TBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBM

_Attack of the world Cup!_

_Yesterday as the Irish celebrated their victory over Bulgaria, the tent camp was attacked by various groups of people wearing white masks and the black robes that were usually used by the forces of you-know-who._

_Not many were injured in the attack and mainly there has only been some property damage however there were some causalities but surprisingly those were from one of this attacking groups._

_The Girl-Who-Lived and her mother while getting away from the commotions were ambushed by one of the groups, reports are scarce about what happen but the result is clear to all._

_It was a slaughter!!!_

_The specific number of masked people is not know for reasons that will be explained below, but it's estimated they were a dozen, and all of them are dead!!_

_From what your reporters managed to gather when the Evans found themselves surrounded a mysterious man appeared, from testimonies of those that saw him, he bared a great resemblance to James Potter, and according to some was also wearing the sorting hat._

_He apparently exchanged some words with the masked-ones and then started killing them._

_Here are some comment's from those that watched:_

_"He controlled the elements!!! I'm telling you he made ice rain !!! It's clearly an elemental!!" _

_"He was never once hit!! And all those people were casting at him with the way and speed he moved he clearly was a vampire!!"_

_"I'm certain he's a gorgona !! Or at least a child of one, he just look at some of them and puff!! They were stone!_

_This is a picture taken of the scene._

Underneath was a moving picture showing the still frozen body parts, the burned smoking bodies, and the rocks that looked like body parts.

_The individual who did this has identified himself as Black Mage Ramuth, the specifics about what his title is are still unknown._

_When asked what a "Black Mage" is Headmaster Dumbledore had this to say:_

_**"Until 100 years or so ago besides learning wizarding history, young wizards and witches also learned of the Culture of Magic, in other words everything that had to do with magic culture like other races that used magic, different kinds of magic, the hierarchy that existed among the magical and many other things. **_

**_However the Minister of the time be leaved that it no longer was important to teach wizards how to act to other kinds of magic users since the probability of a meeting actually occurring was very very low, to the point that some of the being's spoken of in that class were little more than myths and legends._**

**_After some time he managed to convince great part of the ICW( International Convention of Wizards) of his views and thus the class stopped being a core class and became an optional instead._**

**_Many schools even removed the class altogether. Hogwarts was one of them, and while some still thought the class the knowledge got a bit scarce, add in the war Europe had and it's no surprise that practically no one has this knowledge, especially in England which had another war not so long ago._**

**_As such I've decided that Hogwarts from now on will have this class reinstated and i will find a qualified teacher for this class, until then i will refrain from giving any specific details. _**

**_Please understand that this is necessary as this is a very serious matter and i do not, must not give any wrong information."_**

_Professor Dumbledore also invited any interested reporter to go to the classes and to put them in their respective newspapers._

TBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBM

"Hmmmm so what do you think about last night?" said Ramuth who was on the edge of the Big Ben reading the Daily Prophet while eating some ice cream, next to him was his stuffed toy Drake The Doll Dragon

**'I would say last night was a great success young master, the only problem we could have gotten would have been for the Ministry to try and fight us, but apparently they have been sufficiently cowed by Dumbledore's warning.'**- thought the toy.

Ramuth didn't answer and just continued reading the newspaper while Drake turned back to sunning himself.

"Hmm this is interesting." commented the boy.

**'What do you mean Master ?'**

"Aparantly Dumbledore is looking for some one qualified to go teach the new class at Hogwarts"

**'That would be rather hard, since he would need someone that had at least 100 years, cared enough about the subject to remember all the important stuff, and have the patience to deal whit teenagers many of who would, will Not like some of the old laws, not to mention.... young master...i don't like the look in your eyes'**- thought drake to the boy who had a sparkle in his eyes, a sparkle found many thimes in the eyes of pranksters and almost a constant characteristic of the kitsune.

**' I'm definitely**** not gonna like this, and Mistress Lulu will probably kill me...again'**

TBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBMBMTBMTBMTBMTBMTBM

And the end!

Sorry for those that wanted some more action but this is it, just a filler chapter.

Most will probably figure out what Ramuth is gonna do but well i had to try and do a cliffhanger.

To all those that still follow this story, thank you.

To all those that commented thank you even more ^^, it's nice to see so many people like this story even having such horrible updating.

Read you next time!


End file.
